Gray
by Mehri Garmadon
Summary: Gray never thought trying to steal a measly scrap of food would result in becoming a ninja! Now, she faces her most difficult challenge yet; BOYS. Especially a certain ninja who just knows how to make her smile.
1. Chapter 1

Gray.

Such a boring colour.

Yet, the name suits her.

She, Gray Tylers, is a desperate thief, who's only wish is to have a meal, or maybe a home. But that wasn't always her wish. As a child, naïve and free, her greatest wish was to be a princess. But now, sixteen going on seventeen, starving and homeless, her only wish is for a meal.

The death of her parents shattered the world of young Grace Tylers. Her name, no longer bright and fun Grace, turned into sad and dull Gray. She refused to respond to Grace, and many forgot her original identity.

Now living on the streets, without family, friends, home, or meal, she was just Gray. Thieving, emotionless, Gray. The sort of Gray no one liked. Not even herself.

But that was all about to change. In one fell swoop.

* * *

**Hey Readers! Thanks for reading another one of Mehri's crazy stories! Seriously, you guys rock. And hey, if you ever have any suggestions for new fanfictions or characters, review or PM! You rock~! Signing off, Mehri Garmadon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gray groaned, wishing those stupid birds would quit waking her up at the crack of dawn. She wished she had a pillow to throw at them. Or better yet, to lie down on. Instead of pillows and a blanket, she slept on the cold, hard ground. Instead of waking up to the smell of pancakes, she woke either to stupid birds squawking or bugs crawling on her face.

You think she'd be more angry. But, no, she tries to manage her anger accordingly.

"SHUT UP!"

And there's her anger management now.

She sat up, stretching. Then she stood, scanning the area around her. Her scraggly brown hair was in a messy braid, held together by a rubber band. Her signature purple eyes had a sort of innocent look to them, but don't be fooled, she was not one to mess with. Even though she was thin as a toothpick, she could take you down in a second.

She could see that new ninja monastery, not too far. She yawned and skipped up to the high wall. She took a giant leap and could just grab the top of the wall. Heaving herself onto the wall, she examined the place. Like always, no one was awake.

Gray snuck along the wall, and then flipped into a window. It was the room that housed the weapons. She brushed by, taking a left, then a right, into the kitchen. She ravaged through the room, as quietly as she could. She was glad that these ninja had food that was easy to steal. Or else she would be dead by now.

Grabbing an apple, she flipped it into the air and caught it. Then she took a large bite. Savouring the sweet, crunchy fruit, she grabbed a slice of bread and a packet of cookies. Then she took another chomp of the fruit and turned to leave.

And bumped into a certain red ninja.


	3. Chapter 3

Gray stared at the boy, aghast. She'd _never_ been caught before! What should she do?!

The ninja was still in his pajamas and had a very bad case of bed head. He must've just woken up. Gray did what any civilized person would do. She swung her leg around, making contact with the ninja's head.

* * *

Apologize? Are you kidding? What sort of civilized person are _you_?

* * *

Back to Gray; while the boy was rubbing his head, in pain, the girl made a dash for it. Dropping the food, she scamped down the halls, just to see the blue ninja at the end of the hallway. She turned back around, but saw the red one and, boy, did he look mad! She panicked and darted into the weapons room.

She had two choices from here. She could grab a weapon, or she could jump out the window. It was dizzyingly high up, and she would never make it to the roof in time. She turned back to see, not just two, but _four_ ninja! Red, blue, black, white.

She frantically scanned the walls. She had never had any weapons training, but she could definitely kill someone if she had to. She grabbed a katana in shaky hands and tried to look threatening. She wasn't sure if it was working or not.

Gray examined the group of boys in front of her. They hadn't yet changed into their ninja suits, so she did a quick examination of their features.

First, there was bed head, the red ninja. He had crazily messed up brown hair that stuck up in every direction and captivating amber eyes. There was a scar sprawling across his left eye. In other words; he was cute.

Next, there was little boy blue, the blue ninja. He had neatly combed reddish brown hair, even for someone who had just woken up. His lightning blue eyes and a notch in his right eyebrow.

Then, there was the leader, the black ninja. Gray could tell he was the leader by the way the others looked at him, waiting for instructions (except bed head, who seemed to be fairly arrogant). His ebony hair was in an emo cut and he had raven coloured eyes.

Lastly, there was Mister Roboto, the white ninja. He had platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was, at the moment, checking a compartment in his wrist. Gray wasn't too keen on the idea of a robot at all (she would describe them as heartless killing machines), so to see one right in front of her, looking logical, she was freaking out.

Worst of all, they all looked like they were about to attack.

* * *

What? Wouldn't you freak out too? Nope, of course not; everything is awesome, ain't it? Well, you're not the one face to face with four ninja, one of which you just kicked in the face. Nope, you're at home, probably sprawled out on your bed, reading this on your phone or sitting back, eating chips, and reading this on your computer. Well, now you're getting a cliffhanger.

What? Now you come complaining to me? Tough. You would've gotten more, but then you went and opened your big fat mouth. Oh gosh, quit sobbing. Jeez, will someone get you a tissue? You should've seen it coming. UGH, JUST *throws on a pair of sunglasses* DEAL WITH IT!


	4. Chapter 4

***mykindleisawesome actually helped me with the idea of this chapter.**

Kai eyed the mysterious stranger. She was obviously scared, no doubt about that. It was all in her eyes. Wide with fear. But they were pretty. A royal purple colour. He locked eyes with her.

She suddenly seemed more scared and flung her katana towards him. He dodged flawlessly. Then he yanked the blade from the skinny girl's hands. She frowned, gazing around the small room. Then she jumped towards the window.

Kai's eyes widened, and he jumped towards her. Grabbing her ankle, her scrawny figure slammed hard onto the ground. And then all was still.

"Did you _kill_ her?" Jay asked, paranoid as ever.

Kai rolled his eyes. "No, I did not kill her. I . . . might've knocked her unconscious though."

Four pairs of eyes widened and scrambled around, checking her vitals. "She's most definitely alive," Zane announced. He paused. "Although, she's very unhealthy looking. Far too skinny for her age. And it seems like she hasn't slept well for a long time."

"Stay here. Make sure she doesn't any sudden moves. I'm getting Sensei," Cole ordered and darted from the room.

Kai looked at the intruder, who was laying, face down, on the floor. He gently rolled her over to her back. Examining her features, he saw she was quite dirty and messy, as if she hadn't washed in weeks. And what Zane said made him think . . . Did this girl even _have_ a home?

Cole returned, with Sensei Wu in tow. "See, that's her!"

Kai stepped back as Sensei examined the girl, closely. Jay elbowed the ninja of fire. "Hey, do you got a crush on the kid who punched you in the head?" Kai shook his head, angrily. Jay knew he should shut up now, or Kai would kill him. But . . . "I saw the way you looked at her, Kai. You like her!" And then Kai tackled him to the ground.

Sensei Wu sighed and pulled Kai away from the ninja of lightning. "She will stay with us. She's not a normal girl . . ." The ninja looked at their sensei questioningly. "Kai . . . Would you take her to the spare room?" The fire ninja nodded, picking the girl up bridal style and walking out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Gray woke up in a bed. A real bed. She snuggled deeper under the covers. It was warm and soft. And she even had a pillow!

Wait, was she dead? She slowly sat up. This didn't look like heaven. She touched the side of her head, and felt a bandage wrapped around her forehead. So she was alive. But where was she?

There was a light knock on the door. "H-hello?" She asked, nervously. The door opened to reveal the red ninja from before. He had a fairly large bruise on his cheek. Gray shrunk back against the wall. Was she a prisoner?

Kai brought a tray of food to the girl. He held it out to her. She examined the food, as if it were going to leap out at her at any second, and gently took the tray from him. He sat next to her on the bed. "So, what's your name?"

She looked up at him, with a spoonful of cereal in her mouth, and a surprised expression on her face. As if she expected him to be some sort of monster. Finally, she swallowed and spoke. "Gray Tylers. You?"

"Kai Flamey." Kai watched the girl, Gray, he reminded himself, eat the breakfast he had brought her. The cereal was gone now and she was munching on a piece of bacon, seeming to savour every bite. "Why were you here yesterday?"

Gray looked up at the red ninja, Kai, in surprise. "It's been a day since I was knocked out?" He nodded as if it were nothing. "Well, that wasn't the first time I've stolen food from you. Each day, crack of dawn, I wake to the stupid birds, then scale the wall and steal some food, then leave."

Now it was Kai's turn to look surprised. "Everyday?" He remembered what Sensei said about Gray not being a normal girl. She must be amazing to sneak into ninja headquarters and steal. "I can imagine your resume now. I've stolen from ninja and lived on the streets forever! Hire me!" Gray giggled, making Kai smile. Her laughter was cute.

Gray thought Kai was funny and sweet. And not to mention cute! "So," Gray changed the subject, "why am I still here?" Kai explained to her how she wasn't just 'your average hobo' (causing more laughter) and how she would train to be a ninja in exchange for food, a bed, and health care.

"That's amazing!" Gray cried, pulling the fire ninja into a hug. "Thank you!" She could practically _feel_ the awkwardness of this situation and let go. "Uh, sorry, I just-"

"It's okay," Kai assured her. Gray smiled. She had a home!


	6. Chapter 6

Breakfast was heavenly. A pancake free for all, really. Gray stacked pancakes onto her plate and coated them with maple syrup. She ate mass amounts of fruits, yogurt, bacon and sausages. And, to top it all off, she was actually _full_ for once in her life! It was a fantastic feeling.

After breakfast was Gray first day of training. Which exceeded the girl's 'Okay, this is weird' level. She had to complete a training course before an old guy finished his tea . . . Who were these crazies exactly?

_Okay. . . They may or may not be insane, but I've totally got this_, Gray thought, mentally preparing herself. She looked up at Sensei Wu, ready to go once he started. His hand moved towards the cup and Gray began. She took off running.

Her scrawny legs moved faster than Wu had anticipated. She jumped up and did a backflip over the planks. Landing nimbly like a cat, she slid under the swords. Finally, her foot made contact with the dummy's abdomen.

Turning back to Sensei Wu, Gray saw he had barely started making his tea and just stared at her with his jaw dropped. Gray sighed. Yep, these guys were crazies.

But Kai was pretty darn cute . . .


	7. Chapter 7

"And that's how we defeated Lord Garmadon," Kai told the scrawny girl. Gray was in awe of him now, not to mention she still thought he was cute. She scooched closer to the ninja of fire, mostly because it was after seven and it was freezing outside and Kai emitted heat. He looked nervous once she was shoulder to shoulder with him. "Gray, uh, can you . . . ?"

"But it's so cold!" Gray complained, shivering. "And you emit heat!" Gray was careful to not say he was hot, even though he was, because that would be plain awkward.

"And you should be used to cold by now," Kai snapped, standing up. "You need to get back to training." Gray pouted but did as she was told.

Kai nervously shifted a bit. Did Gray like him? No. But she was kinda cute, with her messy brown braid and deep purple eyes. Maybe the question wasn't if she liked him, but if he liked her.

He watched her go through the course. Her braid whipped around as she completed the course perfectly. "Can I sit with you now?" She asked, teeth chattering. Was it that cold? Kai must just be naturally warm.

"Sure," he told her, quietly. She sat next to him, but far enough away so Kai wanted her closer. He pulled her into him, letting her head rest on his chest. She seemed surprised, but soon snuggled closer. Kai was tempted to kiss her right then and there. Funny how just thinking about if you liked a person could make you like them. "Gray? I like you. A lot."

Her mouth sat agape. "I-I feel the same about you." Gray sat up so that she looked him in the eyes.

Kai leaned towards the girl. She mimicked his action and soon their lips touched. It was a long, passionate kiss. Kai placed his hands on Gray's cheeks, pulling her closer. She pressed her scrawny body against his muscular build. When the two finally broke apart, they just wanted to share another kiss.

But no sooner than they had connected lips, they heard Cole ask, "Am I interrupting something?"


End file.
